


Becoming a Stranger to Those You Love Most

by ahale



Category: My Babysitter’s a Vampire - Fandom
Genre: And tbh I Do Too, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Bethan Friendship, Bethan If You Want It To Be, Ethan needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Sad!Ethan Morgan, Vent story, friendships, mbav, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahale/pseuds/ahale
Summary: He just wants to know what he did wrong.(This was a bit of a vent story oops.)
Relationships: Benny Weir & Sarah Fox & Erica Jones & Rory Keaner, Ethan Morgan & Benny Weir, Ethan Morgan & Erica Jones, Ethan Morgan & Rory Keaner, Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox & Ethan Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Becoming a Stranger to Those You Love Most

At first, it started out slowly. 

It started with missed calls and cancelled plans. It didn’t take long for that to escalate. He started finding himself outside of his small group of friends, behind them as they chatted, not letting him in on the conversation no matter how hard he tried. Soon, they stopped meeting him at his locker, and no longer spared him even a glance when they passed him in the overly crowded hallways. He tired to stay involved with him, waving at them in the hallways or sending out texts that go ignored. Slowly, then all at once, his friends stopped wanting him around. 

And, fuck, Ethan Morgan wanted to know what he did wrong. 

Sometimes, he wonders if it was even his fault at all, but it had to be. Right? Only he could’ve done something to make his friends lose interest in him. Ignoring the red flags that went off in his head, Ethan tried so hard to keep his friends. He considered any and every little thing he did. Was he too loud? Was he too big of a geek? Did he talk too much? Were they embarrassed to be his friend?

Or did his friends just not want him anymore?

He changed in hopes they’d come back to him. He stopped wearing his stupid, graphic t-shirts. He stopped geeking out at everything, catching himself before he tries to make any sort of reference as if they were paying enough attention to hear it. He started talking less, knowing what he said would go unheard anyways. Part of him hoped they’d notice. They never did. He told himself it was fine. Despite the fact that it hurt like hell, he could deal with Sarah, Erica, and Rory leaving him. But then Benny stopped coming over and started forwarding his call.

Benny left him, and Ethan broke. 

It was a rainy afternoon in the middle of October. For some reason, that day he felt more okay than he had in weeks. He went for a walk, enjoying the light raindrops that fell over him. He felt free. For once since his friends left him, he felt like everything would be fine. 

That is until he saw said friends getting out of Sarah’s car in the parking lot of the movie theater. 

He froze, staring at them. They were laughing, joking around. Even Erica, who used to would rather drop dead than be seen hanging out with dorks like Benny and Rory.

And now, Ethan gets it. 

It was him. Nothing he did was the problem, the problem was him. He should’ve known the first time he noticed them drifting, but he was too hung up on a false sense of hope that maybe, just maybe, he was wrong. He looked at each of them individually, going over everything he’s done wrong to them in his head.

Sarah. It was his fault. Her becoming a full vampire. If he wouldn’t have been so abundant that Davis was a werewolf, maybe she could’ve gotten the cure first. Maybe, instead of accidentally curing him, she could’ve been who she wanted to be. Instead, she missed her chance and was forced to suck the venom out of Jesse’s bite. 

Erica and Rory. While he’s never personally done something to Erica, she’s Sarah’s best friend and never really liked him anyways. He never took Rory seriously, and sometimes tried dodged hanging out with him.

Benny. He should’ve know he was pulling Benny down with him. Though, part of him thought they had that in common. They geeked out together, and he thought they were together throughout everything. Oh, how wrong he was as he watches Erica playfully elbow Benny’s side. The same Erica who used to not wanna be seen with them. 

He jumped out of thought once Benny made eye contact with him from across the street. It was close to pouring now, Ethan’s tears mixing with the rain as the others were shielded by the movie theater. A look Ethan thought was shock ghosted across Benny’s face, then a look that was almost close to guilt. Benny mumbled something, catching the others’ attention as they all turned to stare in his direction. Their faces went through the same emotion’s Benny’s did. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it meant, and for once, he doesn’t care.

He shook his head, turning around on his heel to walk back home. He walked slowly, tears still  
streaming down his face. Old memories with his old friends flashed through his mind as he walked, and he cursed at himself for not being good enough for them. 

He was completely soaked when he finally reached his house. His mother gasped once he walked in, immediately walking over to her son. Jane and his father were sitting on the couch, turning their heads to see what was happening. “Ethan, honey, what on earth happened? You’re going to get sick!” His mother said with a voice full of concern, and Ethan couldn’t tell if she was faking or not. The thought broke his heart a bit more.

He ignored her, walking up the stairs to his room. Once the door shut behind him, he slowly slid down it to sit against the wall, knees pulled tightly to his chest. He let out a loud sob. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, pulling it a bit as he cried even louder. 

He sat there a bit, not hearing the footsteps walking up the stairs or the three pairs of ears pressed up against his door. Once he finally glanced up, his eyes zeroed in on a picture sitting on his desk.

It was a picture of him and Benny, taken after a family vacation Benny joined him on three years prior. Benny was smiling wide, an arm thrown over Ethan’s shoulder. Three years ago, Ethan never would’ve thought he’d see a day without Benny.

Yet, here he is. So, he did the only logical think he could think of without actually thinking clearly: he tore the picture up.

But, he didn’t stop there. He let out a sob as he grabbed random items sitting on his desk, throwing them around. He tore the pictures off his wall, ruining his posters and tearing up the pictures with his friends to shreds. 

He was sobbing loudly as his door slammed open, revealing his mother and father. They sent Jane to her room after hearing things being broken. His mother ran over to him, his father frozen at the door as he takes in the scene in front of him. 

Broken glasses and ripped paper covered the ground. Ethan’s action figures that he loved were scattered around. It looks as if a tornado went through his room.

His mother grabbed Ethan from behind, pulling him into her chest. He fought the best he could, screaming at his mother to let him go. Tears fell from her eyes, she’s never seen her son like this and it breaks her heart.

“Ethan,” She started, trying to get a good grip. “Ethan, honey. Calm down, it’s okay. I’m here, it’s okay.”

Ethan stopped thrashing, leaning into his mother’s touch as they slowly sat on the floor. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, tears rolling down his face. “They don’t want me anymore, mom.” He sobbed, “They left me, and I tried so hard.” 

“Shh, we can talk later.” She whispered to him, rubbing the back of his head. Her teary eyes glanced at her husband, and he shrugged his shoulders to let her know he doesn’t know what was happening. She just shook her head, giving him a “we’ll talk later” look.

Ethan’s eyes grew heavy, starting to drift off to sleep as his mother rocked them back and fourth. Tears still rolled down his cheeks, but he couldn’t be bothered to wipe his face. He closed his eyes, breathing evened out. He let sleep take over him as he realizes he’s become a stranger to the people he loved most.


End file.
